dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinite Crisis
, Wonder Woman and Superman during Infinite Crisis; illustration by Jim Lee]] __TOC__ '''Event Name:' Infinite Crisis Synopsis Event Locations: Mogo, Metropolis, Rann, Thanagar, Saudi Arabia, DC Universe, etc. First Appearance: Infinite Crisis #1 Cast of Main Characters: Superman, Superman Earth 2, Superboy-Prime, Batman, Wonder Woman, Brother Eye, Alexander Luthor, Booster Gold, Blue Beetle (Ted Kord), Superboy, Lex Luthor, Power Girl, Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) Synopsis: The people that were trapped inside the "heaven" of Crisis on Infinite Earths have returned to mold the multiple Earths into one perfect Earth. Along the way, many hidden agendas are forced out, many deaths occur, and a universe is changed forever. History of Infinite Crisis After the events of Crisis on Infinite Earths, it is shown that the characters who entered the "heaven" do not end up very pleased. Their new realm was crystal-like and resopnds to the emotions of the inhabitants, Superboy-Prime, Alexander Luthor, Superman of Earth-Two, and Lois Lane of Earth 2. Superboy-Prime is constantly shown his ninth birthday party and his first time that he used his powers. These happy recordings cause Superboy-Prime to become unstable and lust to be returned to his Earth. Out of rage and frustration, Superboy-Prime punches the walls of their realm and send a ripple effect throughout the universe, as well as where they are. This wave causes reality to reconstruct certain aspects of itself and make history like it was supposed to be on all of the individual Earths that were destroyed. Some instances were the resurrection of the Doom Patrol and Red Hood (Jason Todd). These waves also caused the Lois Lane of Earth-Two to become weakened. Another revelation is made by Alexander Luthor, and her realizes that he could have sent them to Darkseid's domain and return to Earth instead of going to the crystalline "heaven". Believing that the New Earth is imperfect and needs to be replaced, Alexander Luthor powers up Superboy-Prime and enables him to breach their realm. After this, Alexander Luthor steals control of Brother Eye from Batman, forms the Society of Villains, and plans for the Spectre to wreak havoc on the people of magic. Superboy-Prime destroyed the Watchtower and took Martian Manhunter hostage, triggered a war between Rann and Thanagar, and recovered the corpse of the Anti-Monitor. While at the Watchtower, the trinity of DC, Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman debate the current situation on Earth. Batman makes clear that Superman needs to be on Earth and help, and that Wonder Woman has crossed the line in killing Maxwell Lord. After a brief combat with Mongul, they part ways and join the fight. Kon-El is also contemplating whether or not he should interfere while he stays at the Kent farm. During this time, OMAC's have been destroying all of the meta-human population, most recently being Ratcatcher. After discovering the whereabouts of Nightwing, the OMAC's depart on an alternative assignment. To add to the fray, Gotham City is under attack by multipl lethal villains along with the Spectre. In an attempt to discover what the Society is up to, the Freedom Fighters raid an "abandoned" refinery and are greeted by Deathstroke, Doctor Polaris, Sinestro, Bizarro, Zoom, Psycho-Pirate, Black Adam, Cheetah, and Doctor Light. Here, the entire Freedom Fighters are killed in a slaughter except for Uncle Sam. The Society's only casualties are Doctor Polaris, who is killed by Human Bomb. After Alexander Luthor convinces Superman of Earth-Two to destroy their realm, they head out to try to recreate the world for the better. Soon after this, Animal Man is transported to New Cronus, the base for a defense group against the crisis. At the same time, Power Girl is attacked by the combined efforts of Clayface, Psycho-Pirate, Giganta, and others. After she is about to be defeated, Superman of Earth-Two comes to her rescue and defeats all of them with ease. He then says to Power Girl, "It's been a long time, cousin. Too long." Then they fly back to a hidden Fortress of Solitude in the Arctic where Power Girl meets all of the group from the "heaven". Alexander Luthor reveals that she must have fallen through a crack in reality and reworked into the current reality. She is also given a detailed explanation of the universe, but twisted into saying that the current age of heroes are too dark. Power Girl also regains her memories of her previous self. After realizing that Batman was right, Superman flies into action to fight the crisis. He then meets up with the Shadowpact while stopping a building from collapsing. Realizing that Captain Marvel is nowhere to be found, Alexander Luthor, as Lex Luthor, orders Black Adam to be taken in instead. He also has Brother Eye taunt Batman about him not being in control of it anymore. Currently it is shown to the world the battle of Themyscira versus the OMAC's, the Joker is told that he cannot enter the Society of Villains, and Superman of Earth-Two reveals that they are planning to make Earth 2 the template for the current reality instead of Earth 1. Notes * Kyle Rayner becomes Ion once again * Speed Force is destroyed * The Spectre gains the host, Crispus Allen. * Bart Allen briefly takes on the identity of the Flash. Trivia * The OMAC idea from the Pre-Crisis era was brought back in a revitalized way. * Captain Atom returns from the Wildstorm universe. * In Infinite Crisis #6, Alexander Luthor refers to the reader's universe as Earth-Prime and exceeds the Fourth Wall. * Lynx, Batwoman, and Ventriloquist were all randomly brought back to life without explanation. * Brother Eye is not destroyed in Infinite Crisis #6, it survives until Sasha Bordeaux destroys it in the Omac Project Special. * A Higher Being is referred to in that the Spectre must submit to being hosted by Crispus Allen, possibly God. * In September 2006, DC Direct released Series 1 of the Infinite Crisis action figures. Death Toll * According to Black Adam (from 52 #3), a total of 5,079,432 people died during the Crisis. See also: *Wikipedia Death Toll Recommended Readings * Day of Vengeance * Omac Project * Superman: Sacrifice * Identity Crisis * Villains United * Rann/Thanagar War * Infinite Crisis Related Articles * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Multiverse External Links * IGN guide ---- Category:Events